


La demenza dei saggittari

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zodiaco [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Parody
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble parodia sui due 'Saggittari'.





	La demenza dei saggittari

“Tienitela tu” disse Saggittario. Accarezzò la freccia dorata lunga quanto una lancia appoggiata sulle proprie gambe. Seiya negò con il capo.

“No, io non la sopporto tu. Con la scusa che sei morto, me l’hai appoppiata. E questa ha preferito autoriprodursi asessualmente pur di non baciarmi neanche. Io sono stufo” si lamentò. Il più grande osservò l’ex-cavaliere di Pegasus.

“Ti ho dato la mia armatura. Sei il nuovo cavaliere d’oro del saggittario. Che altro vuoi?” domandò. Pegasus si strinse la fascetta che portava alla testa e gonfiò il petto.

“Senti, io Atena non la sopporto più. Lo sai che da piccola ci utilizzava come cavalli? E ci frustava anche! E questo non sarebbe successo se accidentalmente ti fosse caduta nel deserto” brontolò. Aiolos appoggiò la lancia per terra e si alzò in piedi.

“Senti, mi puoi parlare e toccare solo perché hai raggiunto la radice quadrata del ventitreesimo senso. Non per questo io posso resuscitare e prendermi la tua piattola. Avrei dovuto dare retta a Saga ed eliminarla” brontolò. Seiya lo sentì sbuffare.

“Posso tenermela io, ma in cambio voglio qualcosa” disse. Il più grande piegò di lato il capo.

“Hai la mia attenzione. Vuoi aumentare ancora il tuo cosmo?” chiese. L’ex-Pegasus ghignò.

“Se non me la dà lei, almeno vienici tu a letto con me” propose. Saggittario ridacchiò.

“Dillo subito, anche io sono rimasto in bianco troppo a lungo” ribatté.

 


End file.
